Inflatable entertainment device is a kind of water recreation facility that can float on water. Some of existing inflatable entertainment devices, such as an inflatable flamingo or an inflatable swan, may include an inflatable base, a head portion, a tail portion and wings portion, but do not include a power device, which makes it hard for the user to move on water. Some of existing inflatable entertainment devices may include a power device, such as an electric propeller, which makes the inflatable device can move on water. However, this kind of entertainment device with the power device is complicated in structure, high in cost and limited in duration.
Therefore, there is a need for a human-powered entertainment device which is low in cost and can move on water.